cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Skidoosh
Skidoosh 'is a member of the cult and has the powers to absorbs other thing--even people. He has applied his abilities in Chatplays and Roleplays, and has fought a few other cultists, most notably Shadow. Skidoosh is experiment 642 and has a notable amount to do with Drake Kuro and his son, Jacen Kuro. Skidoosh had gone a a journey to find out who Jacen Dale was, who ended up being found out that it was Kuro's son. After that, he lost his memory, only to have half of it restored by Lord X-Giga-X. Eventually it is discovered that he is apart of Jacen Kuro, his creator. This is why he is known as experiment 642. 'Powers and forms Skidoosh has a wide variety of transformations, with his most common use being Doomsday and The Hero. Not only that, but he has been molted into darkness and split into 4 different people, but one. Another one of his powers is the ability to go Super Saiyan 5 and beyond--like Darkmaster's Blood Saiyan. Skidoosh's other forms are as follows: *'The Hero'- A hero who has incredible abilities and has a kind personality. His counterpart is Doomsday. *'Doomsd ay- '''The counterpart of The Hero, Doomsday is extremely powerful and tall...and most notably very evil. *'Inflamous- Master of fire, Inflamous is a powerful flame holder and great fighter, making him one of the strongest of Skid's transformations. *'Pokemon- '''Skidoosh's abilities to transform have brought him to transform into something of his imaginary games. Pokemon can transform into any Pokemon he wishes, making him very powerful. *'Doomhero- 'Doomhero is a very powerful form, being the combined form of The Hero and Doomsday. Skidoosh had made this first transfromation while in The Hero form, as he saw his friends get attacked as his anger took over The Hero, making Doomhero. *'Frosty- 'Like Inflamous, Frosty is a master of an element, but the opposite; ice. Many cultists have made fun of Frosty, calling him "Frosty the Snowman", only to have themselves frozen. *'Candyman- 'Even though he is more of a goofy form, Candyman can be very powerful, even though he uses his powers to materalize candy. *'Smartacus-''' The extremely intellegent form of Skidoosh, Smartacus is, well, smart. He has even had a smart-off with a few cultists. He is so smart, that he can bend the things around him to his will. *'LariLaugh- '''The goofiest form of them all, LariLaugh was created after someone made Skid laugh so hard, that he transformed. Lari doesn't fight, and was an accidentally transformation, but he is very clever and sometimes evil--like Joker. *'Sponge- 'One of the most recent forms, Sponge is the form that Skid stays in for the majority of his time. Sponge has the amazing abilities to be--well, a sponge. He absorbs whatever he wants, and that can't be taken away from him. Many cultists have TRIED to send attacks at him to stop his absorbing, but never does it work. *'Tiranus- 'Another recent form in a 3 on 3 Chatplay, Tiranus is made of solid rock and earth and has proven to be extremely powerful. His appearance includes being about 20 feet tall, and having no face but instead rock. His resistance is incredible, being able to withstand several attacks from a Blood Saiyan 4. *'DeadCold- 'Recently on the Winter Solstice, Skidoosh fought in a 2 on 2 battle, and combined Undead and Frosty to form DeadCold, which has the power to summon the dead and use extremely cold ice powers. *'TitanicDoom- 'TitanicDoom is one of the most powerful of Skid's transformations, so powerful that with a single step an earthquake occured. Not much is known about this transformation, for Skid detransformed from this quickly. *'Forrest Dale- 'This is Skid's all-powerful form, his true self and true being. This is all of the transformations together at thier highest power, making the ultimate fighter. Dale has only been seen once, and has proven to be quite powerful. These are the current-known forms of Skidoosh, even though there are probably plenty more for Skid to discover. It all depends on Skid's imagination, or the type of battlefield he's in. 'Appearance Being 13 years-old, Skidoosh stands at an average of 5'6 and weighs about 120 pounds. He has longish black hair, eyes that change back from brown to dark green. Although skinny, Skid is decently strong. When he transfroms into Doomsday, his form obviously changes drammaticly; he transforms into a big black hound-like creature with huge muscles and giant stature. When Skid transforms into Frosty, Inflamous, or any other form, his form stays the same for the most part. Usually his eyes will change color to whatever power his transformation is associated with. When he turns Super Saiyan, Skid's eyes turn a bright green and his hair is blonde. 'History' Skidoosh has a strange history, starting with him ending up in the Acanthite Land at age 12. He had no great powers, for he was afraid of showing them to others, not knowing that they too had powers--which made him a shy-like kid with no friends. After a while, he made friends with a few Acanthitists, one of them including Ziolang. Ziolang then mentioned the Cult, as he lead Skidoosh to the old HQ. A few days later, Skidoosh took his initiation and fought a giant brick-monster, which Skid made destroy itself. As his life went on, Skidoosh made more and more friends, both on Acanthite and the Cult. Eventually he got into battles and Chatplays, proving to be a powerful cultist and expert morpher. His first one-on-one Chatplay was against Kudamon, who proved to be a powerful fighter. The battle was never finished, for one of them had to leave. Life went on at the Cult of Ustream, as many missions were done and succeeded. Then one day, Skidoosh left on a private mission of his own. He didn't return for a while, but when he did, he had no memory of who he was, only knowing that Jacen Kuro was Drake Kuro's son. Afterwards, he fought Jacen and was told that he was Jacen's creation. Now Skid's life goes on, him trying to figure out his place in the world as an experiment, acting as much as a human as anyone else. 'Battles' Skidoosh has fought in many battles, whether they're in chatplays or just for fun. Below are few listed with their outcomes: Skidoosh VS. Kudamon This was Skid's first actually fight with another cultist, and he proved himself to be a very strong fighter indeed with several of his transformations. Even though Skid proved himself to be very powerful, the battle outcome was undecided, for Kudamon had to take an unexpected leave of abscence. Skidoosh VS. Shadow This next battle was a long one, battled in an alternate dimension created by Shadow while Skid was in his "Pokemon" transformation as an Arceus for the majority of the time. Unfortuneately, the battle did not last long for Skidoosh had to leave, leaving no outcome. Skidoosh, Gaga, Giag VS. Darkmaster, Kudamon, Shadow One of the greatest battles he's been in, Skidoosh put up a great fight, bringing up new transformations as he went. Eventually, the battle got so intense that Skid transformed into Forrest Dale for the first time, proving to be extremely powerful by knocking away a half charged Photon Eraser blast. Even so, the battle outcome was a loss on Skid's side. Skidoosh VS. Ziebart This battle ensued almost as soon as Skidoosh stepped into the Chatzy room one day, for the cultists wanted to teach Ziebart a "lesson". As Skid battled, he combined transformations and powers to defeat Ziebart, who eventually gave up, telling Skidoosh that he was a "Godmod". Skidoosh & Eebit VS. Shadow & Kudamon This battle was the most recent, and was fought on the eve of the winter solstice, which was also a night of a total lunar eclipse. The battle had been fierce, with many attacks from both sides. Eventually, Shadow created an alternate dimension and pulled everyone into it. That was when Skidoosh transformed into Forrest Dale once more, then put all of his energy into destroying a barrier. The attack had been successful, but Shadow and Kudamon were still standing while Skidoosh had lost concioussness and been pulled from the battle. After that, Shadow and Kudamon finished the fight against Eebit, resulting in the outcome of loss on Skid's side. 'Leanna' See main artical: Leanna Leanna is a pet lion of Skid's, recently created from Skid being a smart alac towards Eeb. After that, Skid had wrestled it down and finally absorbed her, then puked her out. After that, he found out that she had telepathy as she told him that she was female. After that--with the cultists help and ideas--Skid named his pet lion Leanna. Impressed by her ability to telepatically talk, Skid had her try and learn human speech, which she did in seconds.﻿